


Unscientific

by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue
Summary: Fowl. A Muggle boy smart enough and cunning enough for Slytherin, if there was only magic in his blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall correctly, I lost a bet and had to write something Draco-centric.

The Manor in winter was always cold, despite the fires the house elves kept constantly burning. It had snowed last night before the temperature drop and the house was surrounded now by a crisp shell of white. Draco hated it and loved it at the same time. He didn't really enjoy wearing several layers of sweaters, but it was better than living somewhere where he might tan.

Draco looked down at the unconscious figure on the bed. Fowl didn't look as though he appreciated sun much either. It had been blissfully easy to kidnap him. Draco was lucky that Lucius didn't mind his little summer experiments. And with a little more luck, his father would never know the boy was here.

Fowl. A Muggle boy smart enough and cunning enough for Slytherin, if there was only magic in his blood. (It wouldn't do for Draco to be seen consorting with Muggles.) But Lucius' library was extensive, filling a room almost as large as the Hogwarts library.

Maybe there was a way. And to make the whole thing even more delicious, Draco mused, Fowl looked rather like Potter except no scar and no glasses. He found this rather amusing as he leaned against the door (it was warmer than the stone walls) and crossed his arms, waiting.

The boy stirred slightly but did not wake. Artemis. That was his first name. Draco had found him in a large, heavy book from the family library. _Artemis Fowl is the only Muggle known to have extended contact with any of the fairy folk._

Draco hadn't expected to find a teenager, and one just a few years younger than him at that. It certainly made things interesting. And while his intended experiment might fail, there were still things to be learned, and things to be taught.


End file.
